Brute Bastion
Early Life Charles C. Bastion, A.K.A.-Brute Bastion, was born in the Red Province of the Western Labyrinth and raised by silk merchants. At the age of 8, his province was raided by the neighboring Synthas and his father and mother were slain. He eventually grew fond of the Synthas, and at the age of 17 he joined into their army's ranks. They gladly accepted him as Brute was bigger and buffer than half of the Sytha army. As he grew older, he began to imagine what was over the Great Sea, and constantly went on expeditions to different unsettled islands. As he was traveling the seas, however, a new minister, Ectodemon, forcefully took power. He was determined to reap the ancient lands of all of their minerals and kill of anything that stood in his way. By the time Brute got back, his whole village had been enslaved and forced to work in the coal mines. Bastion was helpless, but never the less swore to take down the corrupt empire. After preparing for an assault, he gathered the men of the village and stormed the Ectodemon's castle. After successfully breaking through the gate, his men were insistent on capturing and looting the castle. Brute, however, had a different plan. Alone, he stormed into the annex and saw no sign of the minister. Suddenly, he felt something grabbing his neck from behind. Before he could react, he was thrown through the large annex window into the writhing sea below. Being barely conscious, he swam for an old plank, floating across the waves. He grasped the large plank, and blacked out. He awoke to find himself heading towards a large island. He would have a new beginning at life. 'Oros & The Victorian Empire' After washing up ashore Tromero Isle, Brute was taken in by King Victor and was immediately put to work. As Brute adjusted to the Victorian Empire, he made friends with other Victorians, such as Mistress Silver and Rain and made a nice home in the Victorian Barracks. Brute had finally found a peaceful home...but not for long. Following Brute's arrival, the tensions between the Victorians and the Orosians were getting intense. Before he knew it, war had arrived. Brute prepared the best he could, even against the overwhelming army of Oros. Weeks came and went by, and soon enough the day came. The two airships met, and a battle took place. Brute fought hard, but alas, the superior warriors of Oros defeated the Victorians, and killed King Victor. Assuming his death, as well, Brute leaped into the water below, not to be seen for months. 'Return to Oros' Many had thought that he had died, but Brute came back and managed to settle back into the Victorian Empire and bought a home in Falayna. After coming back, he was told of the many events that he had missed in the past months, such as Silver's execution, Rain's departure and eventual return to the Victorian Empire, and the coming of the heir to the Victorian Throne, Vladmir . As he settled in once again, he also met new friends such as Adam, Coryn , and Monique . Brute spent the remainder of his peaceful life tending to his farm and his livestock until his untimely death at 32. The cause of his death is not known, but some say that after the reign of Victor, he became chronically depressed and felt no reason to live. Category:Old Characters